Donna Clark
Donna Clark is Gordon's wife and ex-engineering partner. Donna grew up in a new-money family in Dallas and her parents are entrepreneurs who founded a high-end gadget company called Razor’s Edge. An accomplished musician, Donna found her calling in computers while attending the University of California, Berkeley, with her husband Gordon, where she went into to engineering. She is resigned to her husband's mental absence since their failed Symphonic project, but she is also scared that the new Cardiff Electric PC project will result in the end of her marriage. Despite this, she tries to support Gordon, in the hope that this will be the thing that brings him back to life. Biography Background To be Added Season 1 To be Added Season 2 The season revolves around Donna's work at Mutiny, the company founded by Cameron Howe at the end of the first season. Ostensibly, Mutiny has no boss, but it is clear Cameron and Donna call the shots, with Donna taking a sensible, businesslike and (often, to her annoyance,) even maternal role toward Cameron and the other programmers. The Mutiny headquarters -- a yellow farmhouse -- is filthy and unsuited to the amount of electricity the Mutiny severs require. Donna attempts to secure financial backing for the company, but the potential investors are wary, pointing out that Donna and Cameron have failed to (and probably can't) document just how many people are using Mutiny services. Gordon unsuccessfully tries to develop a program that will track all users, infecting Mutiny and its customers in the process and almost tanking the company. Mutiny loses employees when Cameron and Donna announce that wages must be temporarily suspended. On a positive note, Donna is inspired when she finds out that Mutiny users are paying $5 an hour to stay on the Mutiny servers to simply talk with each other after finishing playing games; she adds "Community" to the Mutiny offerings, pioneering online chat rooms. Donna must repeatedly convince Cameron that the idea is worthwhile, claiming people can be more open and honest when communicating online. Behind her back, Gordon continues his vain attempts to help his wife; he strikes a bargain with Joe MacMillan to pay to use the hardware of a local oil company that belongs to the father of Joe's fiancée Sarah. Gordon at first hides the deal's connection to Joe. When Donna finds out, she is forced to break the news to Cameron that Mutiny is now in business with Cameron's ex, further straining the women's personal and professional relationship. Cameron complains about Gordon to another Mutiny worker via Community, then inadvertently shares the private Internet chat with every Mutiny computer; Donna confronts Cameron, telling her that she has undermined Donna's position of authority at the company by criticizing her family behind her back. Donna believes she is coming down with a flu caught from one of her daughters, but then discovers she is pregnant. She at first chooses not to share the news with Gordon. She also recklessly accepts beer from two different characters on two separate occasions, despite the fact that fetal alcohol syndrome was discovered and documented over a decade earlier, in 1973. Season 3 To be Added Season 4 To be Added Personality To be Added Relationships Gordon Clark=''To be Added'' |-|Cameron Howe=''To be Added'' |-|Joe MacMillan=''To be Added'' To be Added Gallery Season 1= DonnaS1Promo.jpg DonnaS1Promo2.jpg Season1 Donna.jpg |-|Season 2= DonnaS2Promo.jpg|Season 2 Promo Season2 Donna.jpg |-|Season 3= DonnaS3Promo.jpg|Season 3 Promo DonnaS3Promo2.jpg|Season 3 Promo |-|Season 4= DonnaS4Promo.jpg|Season 4 Promo Videos The Characters of "Halt and Catch Fire" - Donna Clark Appearances Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters